His and hers
by always smirking
Summary: Veela!draco .The war is over and the dark lord is dead. But Hermione has no idea what lies ahead of her. Draco Malfoy wants her and Malfoy's always get what ever they want. Hermione Granger was in for it now...Please read and review...


is my first story. please read and review.

disclaimer.I don't own Harry Potter.

Is it possible for someone to love you more than themselves? So much that they could just die for you, wait for even for an eternity?

Hermione Granger sat in her couch reading a romance novel in her over-sized pyjamas eating chocolate ice-cream wondering...Crookshanks sat at the end of her sofa curled into a small ball .It had been almost two weeks since her break up with Won-Won .That stupid cheating piece of SHIT!He had cheated on her with that bint Lava-Lav...

Flashback…

She came home after an exhausting day .She went inside to find those to snogging like there was no tomorrow…Her blood was boiling ….She whipped her wand out and blasted those to apart.

"Tell me RONAOLD WEASLEY from how long have you been cheating on me with this bint" her voice was unnaturally calm.

"Mione it's not what it looks like"

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER LYING YOU FOUL EVIL LOATHSOME LITTLE WEASEL". She roared. This relationship is over. Get out NOW"

End flash back

Tears slid down her cheeks into her chocolate brown locks. Her hair wasn't the frizzy mess but sort curls, she had grown into a young woman's body.

HG pov

He called me boring. How dare him.

But its true you know it .you know it.

"You come home every day and read a book and you dress worse than my mom" Ron's words echoed.

I'm really stupid. I shouldn't cry for him anymore.

'I wonder who it is 'thinking she slid out of her bed to open the door. The mahogany door opened to reveal a very pissed looking Ginny. She came in and took a few breaths to calm herself.

"He isn't my brother ...He has the audacity to come and speak home and Harry about you like you were the one who cheated", she told me .No more like scream.

"Gin it's alright..." I try to calm her down.

"It's not Mione .I hexed him. I would done more but Harry humph made me stop".

"Gin relax!"

We both spoke for a long time before she left. It was around 11.30. I went to sleep peacefully.

Beep beep beep…

'What the hell'. I slid out of my bed and go to take a shower.

'Remember Mione you have to go there to show that the malfoy's have changed. It is important to make the right impression"

Third person pov

She pondered long on what she had to wear. She gave up after half an hour. It was 1.00pm. The staff had a holiday.

She flooed Ginny and asked her to come and help her. Ginny came stumbling through the fire place in the next second.

"Omg I'm so gonna doll you up" Gin was squealing..

And so it began.

HG POV

"Oh My God you look so good In this dress "

"Thanks Gin". I said smiling softly. "I think I ought to leave the Ball starts in 10.0 minutes"

The Ball is held in the malfoy manor. This is the first time I will be entering that wretched place after the war.

FLASHBACK

'Wait' said bellatrix 'all except ...for the mudblood'

'I'm going to ask you again were did you find it?where?'

"What else did you take,what else?ANSWER ME!CRUCIO'

PAIN SEARING THROUGH MY WHOLE BODY...

End

"Whoa are you alright you zoned out there for a minute" Gin asked

"ya its just...its just its the first time I'll be going there for the first time since you know..."

Gin was giving me an intense look.

"its ok you know. You don't have to go"

"No Gin its not. Today is important. I can help its what i've always wanted to do"."The donations that come from tonight's Ball can help me,St mungos and not to mention the patients".

"OK! just be careful".

Its ok .I'll be alright.I'm Hermione Granger. I'm the brightest witch of our age. I can do it.

I was chanting this in my head...

Third pov

Draco sat in his study with a glass of scotch in hand. It was one more of his mother's stupid balls.

There was a loud crack. Bubbles 'Master Draco Bubbles is to take you to master's study'.

"My Father wanted to speak to me".

Beautiful! One word to describe the manor. Mother has outdone herself today. The room is literally glowing, it's not too grand but not to simple.

CRACK!

Bubbly is by my side. "Master Malfoy wishes your presence in his study ". He bows low and disappartes.

Great, it must be about today's ball. I walked towards his study. 'No wonder none of the Malfoy's were fat. Walking through the Manor every day is a great deal of exercise. HUMPH!

I enter Father's study. Father and me were never the ones to have father/son Bonding. Every time its about the Malfoy Industries, my future life i.e. my wife and heir to our line. This time I'm guessing it's about both.

"Father the elf says you wanted to talk to me".

"Draco this is a very good opportunity to for your mate. There will be many well-groomed women in tonight's ball. So make use of this golden opportunity".

Bingo! It's a business deal and a wife.

"By well-groomed you mean rich good looking women whose father will give us a good deal in business".

"Don't talk to me in that ungrateful tone Draco. It is about your future". He whispered in a threatening tone.

"Lucius it is a formal ball not informal". Mother spoke in an appraising tone. "Give him some time. This is about his life partner after all". Father simply nodded and walked out of the Study. Mother patted my cheek and left.

'Excellent now my mate is a business deal'

Draco simply walks out of the room. He knew his father disliked these balls as much as he did, but he agreed to whatever his mother wanted. Obviously because his father wanted to keep his Mate happy. He snorted. They were in mate Hermione Granger, his parents knew. His mother was delighted truly because she thought Hermione was a very sweet, kind, caring, intelligent girl. His father disliked it but agreed because of mother, since he couldn't do anything he wanted to use it to his advantage "Malfoy heir marries muggle-born witch". Another notch up in the already high status.

His body tensed up. He could smell her. Her sweet, delicious smell. She smelled like raspberries and vanilla. He eagerly sniffed the air.

'You're welcome Draco'.

His mother.

'You invited her?' His voice was perking up

'No she represents the ministry saying that we have indeed changed' she walked away.

She did not have to work after she married him.

Draco went into the ballroom. He saw her there. She stood there more delicious than ever. Her beauty captivated him. Her hair was tied into a French braid. She was dressed in a green dress, which had a sweet heart neckline. It stopped an inch before her knees. His jaws slacked and he was sure he was drooling.

'Shut your mouth Draco, It is not very attractive' Blaise spoke in an amused tone.

'Ahhh! It's Hermione.'

'Since when is it Hermione?' Draco was slightly irritated.

'Since we work together for fixing up Hogwarts.'

She saw him. They both walked towards her.

'Blaise! It's so good to see you here'. She hugged him. . . . .

Anger flared inside him. They broke apart. Blaise saw him, a flash of fear. Good.

'Hello Granger'

She looked at him. Frowned and spoke 'hello Malfoy'. Malfoy?

She turned to Blaise and started speaking to him about some case.

He thought "just a hi for me and then she ignores me?"

'Granger would you like to dance with me?' Draco asked. She turned towards him surprised saw him smirking. 'Awww come on. You come to my ball and don't dance. TSK TSK'

She nodded.

"What have I agreed to?" she thought.

It was a slow song. He pulled her into his body. He could smell her. It took him every ounce of self-control not to snog her right there. The song was ending.

She looked up. Their faces was just inches apart…

"Hermione! You told u weren't coming…"

She dropped my hands. We broke apart.

" Ginny forced me to come Harry. You look spiffy harry." he grinned at her.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful tonight."

She smiled at him. He stretched out his hand and asked "may I have this dance fair lady".

Her smile stretched even more "of course sir. How can I decline the boy who lived "

"Finally it has the perks of being the boy who live!" she burst out laughing.

"I'll dance with you if you promise me that you won't step one my toes"

"Ahh you have wounded me with your harsh words "

"But the truth"

"Mione!"

"Come on. I won't be here all night."

They both started dancing. It was another slow song. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Drake you are green." Blaise spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?"

"Mate you are practically green with envy".

Draco didn't reply. He continued to watch the pair silently.

"Draco don't. Whatever you are thinking of doing don't".

"What makes you say that I'm going to do anything at all?"

"Draco you have that scheming look on your face and I've known you since we both were 3 years old"

"Well then we are friends right?"

"Yes Draco." He rolled his eyes

"I want you to help me woo her or else I will just have to use my veela charms on her."

"Draco she is not a toy. How do you know for sure it's her anyway?"

"You should dance with these girls you know. Some of them are good looking". Zabini comments snidely.

I shot him a look and it shut him up. My eyes wander over the women. Especially one….

you for reading. i hope you like it. please review:)


End file.
